Crobat To The Bone!
(meanwhile, eva's group were having tea) (Eva): Golbat, Gligar? (Golbat): "Yeah?" (Gligar): "What is it?" (Eva): Where that stupid robot? (Golbat): "Oh you mean Chachamaru, she's making tea alongside Takahata" (Gligar): "Man, that's hot!" (Eva): 4 points... (Golbat): "That's punishing" (they hear tremors) (Chachamaru): Master, what's going on? (Skitty): "An earthquake?" (Team Rocket arrive with a wild Purrloin on their net) (Eva): Who are you? (Cassidy): A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! (Butch): Spinning like a gyro-ball and moving fast! (Cassidy): To the moon! (Butch): And beyond! (Both): What a blast! (Cassidy): Admidestring justice at lightning speed! (Butch): Bashing the bad guys should we feel the need! (Cassidy): Though here's the news flash from across the wire (Butch): The true Team Rocket is now on fire (Cassidy): Cassidy! (Butch): And it's Butch! (Cassidy): Teaching the losers a thing or two! (Butch): The true Team Rocket! (Both): Us, not you! (Chachamaru): Cassidy? (Eva): and Biff? (Butch): I JUST TOLD YOU IT'S NOT BIFF, ITS BUTCH! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO THE INTRO? (Cassidy): We'll just have to battle you by force, Sableye go! (Butch): You too, Hitmontop! (the two pokemon are sent out) (Butch): Hitmontop, Use Rapid Spin on Skitty (Hitmontop smacks Skitty with Rapid Spin, and sends it flying) (Chachamaru): Oh no, Skitty! (Hitmontop suddenly becomes infatuated) (Eva): What the hell is wrong with that spinning Pokemon? (Chachamaru): It is Cute Charm. It is a special ability that my Skitty owns, which can quickly charm the Pokemon, if directly hit. (Cassidy): Bratty move, you walking twerp-bot! (Butch): We'll stop you. Hitmontop, use Fake Out on the Golbat (Fake Out hits Golbat, only to be unaffected from flinching. (Butch): But how? (Chachamaru): That was Golbat's ability, Inner Focus. (Butch and Cassidy): OH, NO! (Eva): You two are pathetic... Even with our Pokemon's special abilities, you cannot stop us. (Chachamaru): The possibility of you winning is 10%. (Eva): Ten percent?! You daft robot! What makes you think we'll lose? (meanwhile) (Skitty, falling) "WAAAAAH" (THUD!) (Skitty): "Ow, that was a hard fall" (sitting on a moon stone) (Skitty): "Huh?" (the Moon Stone glows) (Skitty starts to glow light blue, as she evolves into Delcatty) (Delcatty): "I gotta tell Chachamaru" WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: BACTOR (Team Rocket continues to confront Eva and Chachamaru) (Butch): Okay, Hitmontop! Get that Golbat with Rapid Spin. (Hitmontop uses Rapid Spin) (Eva): Please. That again? (Golbat uses Wing Attack, but Hitmontop dodges it) (Eva): What? (Hitmontop drops and slams Golbat) (Chachamaru): A sneaky hit. (Cassidy): You're about right, you sneaky little toaster oven. Of course, you're unarmed, without your Skitty. (Chachamaru grows worried) (Eva): DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER POKEMON? (Chachamaru): I do not know... (Eva): Is your brain malfunctioning again? (Chachamaru looks at Purrloin and blushes) (Purrloin): "Save me..." (Chachamaru, thinking): Forgive me, young Purrloin... (Delcatty appears, as Eva and Chachamaru were surprised) (Butch): What now? (Delcatty): "Chachamaru! Here I am!" (Chachamaru): A wild Delcatty? Where is my Skitty? (Delcatty, to Chachamaru): "It's me! I evolved!" (Eva): Please tell me that it's your second Pokemon... (Chachamaru): Master... It's my Skitty. It evolved. (Eva): WHAT? (Cassidy): How did THAT happen? (Eva): I was going to say that! How the hell did the robot's Skitty evolve, so soon? (Butch): Forget it! Let's take that, too! (Cassidy): Fine by me, Botch! (Chachamaru): I believe he's called Butch, thank you. (Butch): See? Even the android knows my name, correctly. (Chachamaru, to Delcatty): Ready? Prepare for battle, Delcatty. (Delcatty): "Right!" (Chachamaru): Delcatty, use Iron Tail to free Purrloin! (Delcatty nods, as it uses Iron Tail and frees Purrloin) (Cassidy): Purrloin overboard, Biff! (Butch): ITS BUTCH! (Takahata): Let me help too! Breloom and Foongus, stop Team Rocket! (both pokemon appear) (Breloom): Loom! (Foongus): Foon! (Takahata): Both of you, use Stun Spore! (as foongus's stun spore hits, the exhaust makes it get deflected and heads for Chachamaru, which led to her being unaffected, since she's a robot) (Butch): Let's retreat while we can (Cassidy): I'm on it! (Team Rocket escape in their shuttlecraft) (Eva): Don't let them get away, Golbat! (Golbat, nods): "Right!" (Golbat goes in a skyward pursuit, in hopes to destroy their shuttle) (After a while, Golbat start to grow tired) (Golbat, panting): "Man, I have to beat them... for Eva; and even that robot." (Eva): DO NOT GIVE IN, GOLBAT! Pretend that it's a ripe berry! (Golbat) "19 points" (Golbat picks up the speeed and catches up to Team Rocket) (Butch) No, you don't! Don't underestimate the power of Mach Speed in engines! (Team Rocket uses the afterburners to whiz away from Golbat) (Golbat slows down): Must...keep...going... (Golbat starts to glow light blue) (Takahata): Looks like Golbat is starting to evolve! (Golbat gains two extra pairs of wings, but its legs are gone, as it evolves into Crobat) (Crobat): CRO! (Eva, smirks evilly): Now... The tables have turned. You two pathetic rejects have messed with innocent Pokemon, but you have never met a real-life vampire. (Crobat flies toward Team Rocket) (Butch): Uh... Cassidy? (Cassidy): Not now, Biff! (Butch): BUT LOOK! TWERPETTE AHEAD! (Crobat goes relly fast) (Cassidy): Somehow I think this escape route wasn't as easy as I thought... RUN FOR IT, BIFF! (Butch): She can't take anymore! And it's But-! (Crobat heads in front of Team Rocket, intimidating them) (Crobat): CRROOOWWLL ("YOOUUUU") (Butch and Cassidy scream) (Butch): NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! (Eva, smirking evilly): Finish them... (Crobat does Cross Poison and destroys Team Rocket's machine) (BOOM!) (Cassidy, soaring into the sky): WHY? I THOUGHT WE HAD IT THIS TIME? (Butch, soaring into the sky): I THINK ITS ALSO MEANS THAT... (Both, soaring into the sky): TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Ping!) (Eva): Excellent work, Crobat! (Crobat makes a landing) (Crobat): "No problem" (Eva, to Chachamaru): Chachamaru, ask what that Purrloin wants? (Chachamaru): Yes, Master! (Delcatty): "I guess some things never change, do they?" (Chachamaru): 35 points! (Eva): Me and Crobat are going for a walk (Eva and Crobat leave) WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S CROBAT TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Evangeline is revealed to have caught a Gligar. *Chachamaru's Skitty is revealed to have Cute Charm as its ability. *Evangeline's Golbat is revealed to have Inner Focus as its ability. *Takahata's Shroomish is revealed to have evolved into Breloom. *Chachamaru's Skitty evolves into Delcatty. *Evangeline's Golbat evolves into Crobat, and learns Cross Poison. *Chachamaru catches a Purrloin. Trivia *Chachamaru's Skitty is confirmed to be female in this episode. **Also, Evangeline's Golbat is confirmed to be male in the same episode.